User talk:Agus elex 2005
Requests? Hello, Nice job on making Foodopedia. But there's a problem. When you changed the main page back to what it originally was after I edited it why did you redirect it to the page "Requests"? I though the other page was better because it put them in categories. Without the categories someone might make information about spaghetti but the person who requested the article might want the recipe. It would be very helpful if you could clear this up for me.--Fruit Boy 23:41, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Fruit Boy , Hello Thanks so much for visiting this page. Spaghetti can be a linked word that is related to dinner, Italian, pasta... etc. I am sure whoever is looking for it, will find it easier to locate from different categories. toto2222 Good Job! I really like your article about Indonesian food. -- Toto RC 2413's comments place. Id be honored to become an admin. Food is my passion. I have a lot of experience with wiki coding & formatting, mostly from wookieepedia and I do learn quickly. Yes, this wiki does need some help and I hope to get it to the status of being a source on wikipedia food articles. I do have school that I have to go to and homework to do (im a freshman in HS) but when I have free time I will do what I can. *I was thinking of adding another category-Chefs. This category is all about chefs around the world and on TV, such as Alton Brown, Rachel Ray, or less known chefs such as owners of resturant chains. I was think8ing it be put inbetween "Resturants and eating places" and "Portal". What do you think? BTW, the symbol would be a chefs hat. **I added the two sections, I hope the pics meet your approval. Feel free to tinker with how i had it setup if you wish. Im gonna work on the categories right after leaving this message...RC 2413 04:12, 8 March 2007 (UTC) *Ok cool. Yeah, basically I just kinda put things together and then had to stop for homework. Thanks for doign that stuff! Sorry about the category thing, I havent had any practice with that stuff. Tonight is crunch time for homework (3 projects!!) but this weekend I will be able to go through articles and make them wikitized.RC 2413 23:11, 8 March 2007 (UTC) * ya wanna delete my profile? i stopped caring and having time to focus a while back. RC 2413 23:33, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for moving the page boiling (how to) to boiling. But I was already going to do that. Great job on developing Foodopedia!--'' Fruit Boy'' wants to have a word with you!'' 23:04, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Heh, sorry about that. I figured that since all other namespaces are like that, it might as well do as the others do. I should've thought that over a bit... Sorry for the trouble. Sαcrε Fι (Banter) 05:04, 19 March 2007 (UTC) 05:04, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Help please! Well, I was trying to make a subpage but I accidentally forgot to put in the "User:" part. So could you please delete that page?--'' Fruit Boy'' wants to have a word with you!'' 01:19, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for deleting the page! (Even if I did forget to tell you what it's called.)--'' Fruit Boy'' wants to have a word with you!'' 04:02, 23 March 2007 (UTC) A Small Favor Well, I actually didn't know that you deleted my subpages, so could you delete '''all of them? (Yes, you heard me correctly!) Just dont delete my main userpage.-- Fruit Boy Namespace Well that's one done.... the namespace here is fixed and shows as . I will be very pleased when I can do these myself ;) -- Sannse 20:26, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Oyaku-don Hi! My name is Nicole and I've been editing Foodie since October or so. I was looking at the great recipe you put up for oyaku-don and I was just wondering what you mean when you were referring to an ingredient as number 5 in the last step. I figured you were referring to the egg, but I wasn't completely sure. If you could let me know, I'd really appreciate it, thanks! Elocina 19:42, 21 January 2008 (UTC) From Recipes Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Retire o, It's been a long time since I managed this wiki. Now I want to make official that I retire and leave this wiki to people who wants to manage it. Thank you --Agustinuskirim pesan] 08:39, 23 May 2008 (UTC)